


You're Too Good With Your Hands

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin is way too good with his hands. No, not like that you perv. We're talking computers, and another thing.





	

It was a quiet night at home. A rare thing for any member of the crew. But work for the day was done, well, for Ryan it was. Gavin still had a few things to get done. But the boys just wanted to go the fuck home.

They had a heist in two days and Gavin needed to help Geoff with a few details. So once they got home the Brit holed himself in the office while Ryan was taking it easy in the living room. He was say on the floor with the coffee table pulled up to him. There was a whole cache of weapons on the surface along with the cleaning kit. While Gavin did his last minute business in the other room, Ryan was going to do some cleaning and maintaining on their equipment.

It was almost two hours after they'd gotten home, did the little Brit emerge. He walked into the living room and saw his boyfriend on the floor cleaning their guns. His done pile consisted of three handguns, two rifles and shotgun; with still plenty in the to-do pile. Gavin walked over and seeing him in his peripheral made Ryan pause in his work. “Hey there.” He greeted, watching his Lad walk over and throw himself over the couch. “That bad huh?”

A muffled groan was his answer. Those few minor details apparently weren't that minor. Obvious now as he kicked the clock and seen it had a been a good while since they've been home. Ryan turned his back and saw Gavin laying face down into the couch. He felt the need to rub his back, pet his head, or just about anything. But his hands were covered in gun shot residue and cleaning solution, and he didn't want to get any of that on the other. It was a brief moment before he heard the couch creak behind him. Before he could say a word about Gavin being surprisingly quiet he felt a hand undo the tie holding his hair back.

The blonde's hair fell and the relief from it being pulled free had him give a relaxed sigh. Another sigh followed as a hand carded through the strands. Then another, and another. The hands kept coming and soon had the big bad mercenary practically purring away. “What'cha doing there Gav?”

“Playin'. Need a distraction.” Gavin answered as his movements changed. The random moments becoming less so. “Got that shit for the heist done. Took lot longer than I thought, was a lot more frustrating too.” He growled. Ryan gave a small nod, to show he was listening but to be careful not to mess up whatever Gavin was doing with his hair. Though he had a good idea by now what he was doing. 

The Lad continued to rant and play hair dresser and the Gent continued to listen. This wasn't the first time his boyfriend had his played with his hair. This whole situation wasn't new. Often when Gavin needed to get things off his chest and let things out it was accompanied by playing with Ryan's hair. Sometimes he even did it when Ryan needed to want. Who knew that the Vagabond could be put at ease just by having a pair of gentle hands go at it on his hair.

A satisfied squeak sounded and Gavin pulled his hands away. “All done! This probably my best yet.”

“Well, seeing as your done playing hair dresser. Mind grabbing me a rag so I can get this crap off my hands?”

“Sure!” The Brit gave a peck on the cheek before bouncing off and back again. He tossed two wash cloths at Ryan and then sat back on the couch. Ryan set one on the table and used the other to clean off his hands, and once he was rid of all the grime and gunk he turned around to steal a kiss. One Gavin was more than happy to let him take. “What was that for?”

“Payment for the hair do. Also 'cause I can.” He grinned. Ryan pushed the table back to its original spot but made no effort to put anything away. After that he took a seat on the couch and pulled Gavin to his side. “So what did you go with this time? Classic? French?”

“Fishtail.” Gavin reached his hand up to the top where the braid started, trailing it down softly to the end. “I wanna try doing a milkmaid braid when your hair gets a bit longer.”

“Hmm, I don't know, was thinking about maybe getting it cut here soon.”

“No, you can't do that! I can't braid it if you go too short.” The Lad pouted and all it did was make Ryan laugh.

“Just braid someone else's. I'm sure Lindsay or Matt would let ya.” 

“It's not the same.” Gavin leaned up and kissed Ryan on the cheek. “They're not my boyfriend.” Another kiss, this one on the lips.

“You're right. They aren't.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com ੭•̀ω•́)੭*✩⁺˚


End file.
